Kau Siapa?
by Apple Caramel
Summary: wajah Akashi yang berubah masam ketika Kuroko menghampiri mereka, wajah bahagia Furihata saat Akashi mengakui hubungan mereka. Dan itu semua membuat darah Kuroko mendidih. "Kenapa aku merasa sangat kesal," ucapnya lirih sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. "Kau siapa?" /untold pairing(s) / don't like don't read.


**Kau Siapa?**

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu," gumam kuroko pelan. "Aku mengatakan ini tapi aku tak merasa senang sama sekali," tambahnya. "Aku menginginkanmu, aku membutuhkanmu, tetapi aku tak tahu kenapa aku merasa buruk," lanjutnya kepada tembok putih tak berdosa di depannya. "Kau siapa?"

.

.

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**The Picture doesn't belong to me**

"**Kau Siapa?" Oleh Apple Caramel**

**Peringatan! : OOC, Cerita ngelantur kemana-mana, Typo bertebaran, dll.**

.

.

Kuroko berjalan lesu di sepanjang jalan. Ia tak tahu kemana ia melangkah, bahkan kakinya pun rasanya tak tahu menahu. Beberapa kali ia menabrak orang lewat tetapi tidak ia pedulikan. Hatinya kini sedang biru, sebiru langit mungkin? Atau lebih pilu di banding itu?

Saat kuroko kembali ke dunia fana yang kejam, ia menyadari sesuatu; kakinya membawanya ke sebuah tempat. Tempat yang dapat memperparah keadaannya, memporak porandakan perasaannya. Entah apa itu karna kakinya memiliki dendam pada dirinya atau memang kuroko harus ke tempat ini untuk menyaksikan secara langsung kejadian yang dapat menjatuhkan dia lebih dalam, sampai ke dasar _Tartarus_[1].

Disana. Di salah satu bangku taman. Dia duduk manis dengan orang lain. Kuroko menggelengkan kepala, menepis pemikiran-pemikiran aneh dari pemandangan itu dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Halo, Akashi-kun." sapa Kuroko kepada laki-laki berambut merah. Ia mengabaikan satu orang lagi yang ada di situ.

"Halo, Kuroko." Orang yang tak ia sapa malah menyapanya.

Dengan enggan Kuroko menyapanya juga. "Halo Furihata." Sapanya sedikit dingin.

"Kau sedang apa disini, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi dengan wajah masam.

"Hanya jalan-jalan, aku bosan di rumah," jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum miris. "Kau sedang apa, Akashi-kun… berdua dengan_nya_?" kentara sekali ia tak ingin menyebut nama Furihata.

"Kami? Tentu saja jalan-jalan, itu hal normal yang dilakukan oleh pasangan, bukan?" ujar Akashi sekaligus bertanya balik.

Mendengar pertanyaan—yang lebih mirip pernyataan— dari Akashi, hati Kuroko mencelos. "Tentu saja," jawabnya masih tetap tersenyum miris. "Selamat ya, kalian berdua." Akashi tak merespon apa-apa, sedangkan Furihata mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Kuroko. "Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kuroko." Ujar Furihata. Sedangkan Akashi hanya bergumam tak jelas.

Kuroko berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua. Kemudian tersenyum pahit. "Selamat deh untukmu!" ujarnya pada tembok tak berdosa begitu ia sampai di rumahnya. "Akhirnya kau menemukan orang baru, yah walaupun mungkin terlalu cepat. Semoga hubunganmu lancar dengannya," ekspresi Kuroko melembut, menatap galau ke tembok kamarnya. "Kesenanganmu yang kuingin, jadi tak apa walau begini," Kuroko mengingat wajah mereka saat di taman tadi; wajah Akashi yang berubah masam ketika Kuroko menghampiri mereka, wajah bahagia Furihata saat Akashi mengakui hubungan mereka. Dan itu semua membuat darah Kuroko mendidih. "Kenapa aku merasa sangat kesal," ucapnya lirih sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. "Kau siapa?"

.

"Aku merindukanmu," ujar Kuroko lirih di hari berikutnya. "Kenapa aku tetap memikirkan tentangmu?" ia benar-benar kacau, bahkan ia tak ingin keluar rumah. Ia takut kalau-kalau mendapati pemandangan seperti kemarin. "Bahkan aku sudah tak tahu, apakah aku mencintaimu atau justru membencimu." Ucapnya miris sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur dan memegang perutnya kemudian bergumam dengan suara lirih. "dan kenapa aku lapar?"

Kuroko beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur. Ia baru ingat, hari ini ada acara keluarga yang Kuroko tolak mentah-mentah demi kesehatan perasaannya. Ia membuka lemari penyimpanan tapi tak menemukan makanan instan satu pun, bahkan telur pun habis. Dengan ragu Kuroko ke mini market terdekat untuk membeli mi instan.

"Selamat datang." Ucap salah seorang pegawai toko yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu. Kuroko hanya mengangguk kepadanya dan berjalan masuk.

Dan lagi. Ia menemukan Akashi bersamanya, pacar barunya, Furihata. Kuroko berdecak sebal sebelum menjauhi mereka. Saking kesalnya Kuroko sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang di ambilnya, ia mengambil beberapa mi instan yang ia lempar ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya. Bergegas ke meja kasir dan berharap tak bertemu Akashi maupun Furihata. Kuroko meletakan keranjang belanjaannya di atas meja kasir dan menyadari seseorang berdiri di belakangnya. Kuroko memberikan uang kepada penjaga kasir dan mengambili belanjaannya.

Tiba-tiba orang dibelakangnya menyadari keberadaan Kuroko dan menyapanya. "Ah, Kuroko! Kebetulan sekali," Kuroko menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Furihata—tanpa Akashi— berdiri disana, sedikit terkejut tetapi tidak membuat wajah datarnya berekspresi. "Er— itu aku ingin minta maaf soal Akashi. Aku tidak bermak—"

Kuroko hanya menatap Furihata dingin kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia langsung meninggalkan Furihata yang tercengang. Ia sempat melirik kembali ke dalam toko. Akashi datang dan langsung memeluk Furihata dari belakang. Melihat pemandangan itu, hati Kuroko mencelos entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Ia bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

Walaupun perut Kuroko sudah menuntut tetapi alih-alih makan ia malah menemukan dirinya di atas kasur menghadap ke tembok tak berdosa. "Aku benci padamu!" jeritnya putus asa. "Kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi denganmu?!" Kuroko melempar bantal terdekat ke tembok. "Kau tertawa bersamanya, sedangkan aku meratapi kepergianmu! Memang apa bagusnya dari dia?!" Kuroko menonjok bantal lainnya yang ada diatas kasur. "Bahkan kau tak akan mengenalnya jika bukan karena aku!" ia melempar bantal yang ia pegang. Kondisi hatinya benar-benar sedang kacau. "Kenapa saat itu aku minta putus denganmu?" tanyanya lirih pada kehampaan. Hanya karena saat itu ia melhat Akashi memeluk Furihata ia langsung minta putus. Kuroko tertawa frustasi pada kejadian seminggu yang lalu. "Aku bodoh sekali ya?" tawa yang keluar dari bibirnya itu semakin lama berubah menjadi sesengguk. "Aku ingin kau kembali meskipun aku tahu semuanya sudah terlambat, aku egois sekali." Kuroko menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, kemudian merebahkan dirinya. Mata biru terang miliknya itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Kouki." ucapnya lirih namun kemudian ia merengut.

Kenapa Akashi harus menyelinap di antara mereka? Mengambil kesempatan di celah yang begitu sempit. Merampas milik Kuroko hanya dengan ucapan. Membakar Kuroko dalam kecemburuan seperti Api Yunani membakar habis apapun. Kuroko benci saat Akashi mengklaim Furihata sebagai pasangannya. Kuroko benci saat Furihata yang ingin minta maaf karena berpacaran dengan Akashi, seharusnya Akashi yang minta maaf kepadanya karena merebut Furihata darinya. Kuroko benci saat Akashi memeluk Furihata. Kuroko benci saat melihat wajah bahagia Furihata bersama Akashi. Ia benci melihat senyumnya. Ia benci menatap matanya. Ia membenci Furihata Kouki.

"Aku hanya mengenal Furihata Kouki saat bersamaku. Kau siapa?"

.

**FIN**

.

[1] Tartarus : Neraka jahanam versi mitologi Yunani. Sebenernya Tartarus malah nggak punya dasar =A=

___**A/N : Braintwist!~ hahaha maunya sih bikin plot twist tapi malah otak saya yang ke puter, biarlah. Saya sendiri aja bingung sama jalan ceritanya, gimana yang baca XD awalnya emang saya mau bikin penpik ini jadi penpik Kuroko yang galau karena ditinggal Akashi, tapi pas lagi nulis di tengah cerita, tiba-tiba terlintas ide gila yang akan membuat saya kena Flame bertubi-tubi. 'gimana kalo ternyata selama ini Kuroko galau-in Furihata? Gimana kalo ternyata Furihata itu adalah mantannya Kuroko?' begitulah kurang lebih yang otak saya katakan. Anyway, saya mau berterimakasih kepada Dedecchi-sama (lagi), dia udah membantu saya menyusun kata-kata dengan rapi ke dalam bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.**_

_**Eh iya, hampir lupa. Saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk baca penpik abal, nggak jelas, typo, terlalu OOC, nggak bermutu, sok bagus, sok iye, sok punya tata bahasa, sok Plot Twist, sok galau, (Masukan hinaan lainnya *disini*). Saya aja sebagai author penpik ini merasa ceritanya nggak jelas XD saya akan menerima pendapat, kritik, saran, flame, hujatan, hinaan, dalam segala bentuk apapun.**_

_**Maaf Author Note nya kepanjangan XD saya Apple Caramel dan sekarang kau telah baca penpik hina saya. Terimakasih banyak~ Stay AWESOME~**_


End file.
